twointankfandomcom-20200214-history
Two In The Think Tank Wiki
.|left]]Two in the Think Tank is a Planet Broadcasting podcast hosted by Andy Matthews and Alasdair Tremblay-Birchall. Each episode, they try to come up with five comedy sketch ideas. Maybe seven if the first five weren't very good. History Al and Andy met at an open writers call for the show In Joke on the Student Youth Network (SYN) radio station. None of their sketches made it onto the show, but they formed a writing partnership and eventually became roommates, living in a warehouse in rooms Andy built with his bare hands. The warehouse housed the podcasting studio where Two in the Think Tank was first recordedYAWP mag, "Alasdair Tremblay-Birchall and Andy Matthews," https://youtu.be/SyXVYDgKS-M and was the original home of Stupid Old Studios. Two in the Think Tank started in 2013 as a way for Al and Andy to avoid doing any actual sketch writing. After a couple of breaks in the early years, the podcast has been running continuously since 2016. In October 2017, the podcast reached its 100th episode, and to celebrate the milestone Al and Andy went into the tank and came up with 100 sketch ideas in a single 11-hour episode that was also live-streamed on Facebook. In 2018, Two in the Think Tank launched a Patreon. Supporters of the podcast can send in three-word suggestions that will be used to generate sketch ideas, as well as access bonus episodes. Bonus content includes Two in the Side Tank, where Al and Andy come up with a number of an idea, usually suggested by a listener, as well as limited-run series like MAGMA, which generated material for their 2019 Melbourne comedy festival show of the same name. The current series, Sci-Fi Try Guys, features Al and Andy reading sci-fi stories they've written each month, and then coming up with concepts for the next month's stories. Ideas generated on the podcast have been used to create several Melbourne International Comedy Festival shows, including Two in the Think Tank ''(2014), ''Sci-Fi Sketch Experience ''(2018), and ''Magma! (2019). TitTT fandom Fans of Two in the Think Tank are sometimes known as Long Tittties (from the show's acronym) or Twankers. Fan-run Twitter accounts * Quotes from the Think Tank - Out-of-context quotes from the podcast, as well as memes and other content. * Two in the Think Tank Bot - A bot that posts random sketch ideas from the podcast, currently posting twice per day. Shop Two in the Think Tank merchandise and clocks can be purchased from Redbubble. Available artwork includes the current podcast logo artwork by Peader Thomas, an Accordion to You design, and a promotional photo for the live show Magma! About this wiki You can help! This is a fan-created wiki. Are we missing some sketch ideas? Add a page for it, or update the pages we have! Feel free to add any information to the relevant page or if you have any notes or ideas add them here. What's here already? Check out the episodes, the guests, and the sketch ideas that are already written up. External links * on Planet Broadcasting * on iTunes * on Facebook * on Twitter * on YouTube References Category:Browse